Love Never Dies
by SammyRizzo
Summary: Stiles has made the ultimate sacrifice now a year later has fate rewarded him?
1. Chapter 1

Stiles's jeep pulled in front of the sheriff station, Malia's hand couldn't stop shaking, Stiles smiled and placed his hand over her's.

"Come on Malia, it's gonna be alright. Scott and Derek found her and she probably really excited to meet you"

Malia calmed a bit, it seemed like so long ago her father...her birth father had set her on the right track to finding her real mother

Now he was dead and Scott and Derek dedicated there time and resources to find her and reunite her with Malia

Stiles checked his phone, "She in my dad's office, we should go"

the two teens left the jeep and made there way inside

as they got to break room, they found both Derek and Scott with torn clothing

"Did my mother do all that?"

"Yeah...but in her defense we did chase her"

"She's strong" Derek's wolf powers were still slowly coming back to him, the cuts on his arms were healing very slowly

"She's waiting for you Malia" Scott gave her a reassuring smile, "We told her you'd like to meet her"

"Okay...Okay, I can do this"

Malia removed Stile's coat and handed it off as she entered the office

sitting at the desk was her mother.

As the Sheriff and Stiles told her, she had gone by so many aliases no one knew her true name, all they knew was Desert Wolf was the name that had earned her infamy

she had the same brown eyes as Malia, and her hair was brown with a strip of blonde

she wore camouflaged pants and combat boots, with a green tank top and a black leather jacket

"D...Do You know who i am?"

Desert Wolf smirked and lit up a cigarette, "Yeah, Peter Hale's kid"

"and yours"

"Yeah, well that was long ago"

Her eyes glowed stale blue, "Look kid, i know you were expecting some heart warming tale about whatever...but that ain't me alright?, your dad and i had a fling i needed to get rid of you, or the others would come after me"

"others?...what others?"

"The other Werecoyotes, if they knew i had a half-breed child with a werewolf, they would have eaten me alive and not left any for the vultures"

the coldness hit Malia, a for a moment she had seriously missed her adoptive parents"

"Why did my d...Peter have to forget" Malia showed no emotion she held back tears as the women who gave her life treated her like trash

"He was in love, tried to talk me out of leaving...ha he even promised to run away from his pack if i stayed, then i made a deal with Talia, she would freed me from you both and i never return to Beacon Hills"

"But you came back"

Desert Wolf smiled and put her cigarette out on her boot

"after i found out your dad was looking for me, and your aunt was dead, I was gonna come back to tell him to back off, then I heard about the Deadpool...couldn't take the risk"

"I'm like you...a werecoyote"

Desert Wolf started laughing, "Maybe in your gene's but you still a half-breed… I can smelled the wolves you hang around with all over you"

"But"

"Listen sweetie i feel real bad you got stuck with me and peter as parents, but it's to late for me to fix it, and frankly i don't got what it takes to be a mother"

Desert Wolf left the room as Malia collapsed to the ground crying, Stiles rushed into the room as Derek escorted Desert Wolf out of the station

As the two got into his car, without a word Derek started driving

the two sat in silence, "So I'm guessing it didn't go well, probably shouldn't be setting a plate for you next thanks giving?"

"I don't know what she wanted, i mean i hated your Uncle, i would have been miserable"

Derek rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe it was possible but there was someone equally as narcissistic as Peter left in the wolf

Back at the station Stiles held Malia as she cried, her real parents were gone forever and most of her adoptive family was dead

**3 Weeks Later**

"Has she said anything?" Scott and Kira both looked to the worn looking Stiles

"Not a word, all she does is sob and cry"

"There has to be something we can do right" Kira said

"Maybe" Stiles held the card in his hand

**615-369-426**

It had to be worth a try, he stepped out of Scott's bed room and quickly dialed the number

"Hello...yes i need to speak to a Mister Deville...yes i'll hold"

At Derek's loft, he brought a tray of food into her room, "Malia, you need to eat"

she merely sniffed "Not hungry"

"Malia, you haven't eaten anything in days, it's not healthy to starve yourself"

"Just leave me alone"

"Malia, I know I'm not your parent, but we're still family"

The girl didn't reply and Derek left the tray of food that would no doubt be cold when he picked it up the next day

**Deville and Harting: Law Firm**

Stiles sat across from the older man

Mister Deville had brown hair that showed signs of graying, his beard had already gone grey

He wore black suits, with a red dress shirt. On his hand he had a ring on each one

"So Mister Stilinski what brings you to my office?"

"I heard you can make deals with people. Deals that normal people can't make"

Mister Deville had a mischievous smile on his face, "It all depend Mister Stilinski, first off what you want me to do"

"It's my girlfriend, her father died recently and her birth mother told her she never wanted her, it left her devastated, she hasn't spoke to any of us in weeks and she's stopped eating, I was hoping maybe you could fix her"

Mister Deville seemed unfazed, "Well Mister Stilinski, my resources would be wasted making your girlfriend happy again, what will you do if something else sets her off like this?, you can't merely come back here every time she's unhappy"

"Your right...sorry to waste your time" Stiles picked up his backpack and turned for the door

"Wait boy, i said I wouldn't waste my resources making her happy, i never said i wouldn't do anything"

Stiles sat back down

"I can make right in her world that had gone wrong"

"Really"

Mister Deville opened a compartment in his desk and pulled out a multiple paged document

"All you need to do is sign on the doted line"

"Can i take this home and read through it?"

"Of course Mister Stilinski, i will come back when you have decided to sign and we can iron out the details"

The Stilinski House

Stiles carefully read through the document it seemed to good to be true, all he had to do was sign

He took out his pen and wrote his name

"Genim Stilinski"

suddenly his door slammed shut his lights dimmed as Mister Deville arrived, "You know what you've done?"

"Yeah"

"You know the price you have paid?"

"Yeah"

"Now let's close this deal like men shall we?"

He offered his hand to Stiles

**The Martin House**

Scott ran to Lydia's room "What's wrong what happened!?"

"I...It's Stiles,He's about to die!?"

suddenly the voices began screaming to her, she covered her ears then released a loud scream that drowned out the noise

That when she heard the other names

Scott Mccall, Lydia Martin, Malia Tate

"I...It's all Of us!"

Stiles shook Mister Deville's hand and felt the energy surge through him

Deville's eyes glowed a feint reddish gold color "The taste of True Love is truly addictive"

the door swung open as Derek and Scott arrived

Scott's alpha red eyes turned back to there brownish shade "Stiles what have you done?"

"what i had to Scott...don't worry it'll be over soon enough"


	2. Chapter 2

**1 Year Later**

"Stiles get down here or we're leaving without you!" Special Agent John Stilinski yelled

"Coming dad!" Stiles quickly finished packing his backpack

He ran down the stairs and found his dad waiting, "C'mon your mom's waiting for us"

The two Stilinskies made there way outside and to the truck

John sat at the driver seat as Claudia was still asleep in the recycled passenger seat

John smirked at his sleeping wife then to his son "She's been like this for hours, and a ambulance went by twice!...this women can really sleep"

Stiles laughed as the three of them started to drive toward Hamilton University

**The Hale House**

Peter sipped his coffee as he browsed through the paper, there seemed to be another mountain lion attack, poor girl Erica Reyes found dead, the thing must have taken a a big bit out of her

"You nervous Emily?" Peter looked up from his paper, his wife was still busy finishing making breakfast

"Maybe...What if she..."

"Emily calm down she'll be fine, she'll be with friends and she'll be back during break"

"But what if something goes wrong?"

"Like what?"

"Your know what!" she said with a sternness Peter had become accustomed to

"The charm has worked this long Em, I'm sure it'll hold up, and besides not like she's the dating type, that'll be sure to keep her pulse down a bit"

"She's coming" Emily quickly turned back to her cooking as Malia and the tall boy behind her carried the rest of her stuff down

"Thanks Teddy"

"No prob Mal"

"You kids are just in time, breakfast is ready"

The four of them sat down like they had for the last 18 years and ate

Teddy bragged about his chances of making the basketball team. Peter looked at them with pride and Emily held back sadness now that Malia was leaving for college

Beep Beep Beep

Peter looked at his watch "Mallie it's time to get your to Scott's"

**The Mccall House**

Scott leaned against his truck, and smiled as Malia and her parents arrived

"Hey Mister Hale hey Miss Hale" the two of them smiled and waved as Scott and Peter then unloaded Peter's jeep and filled up the back of Scott's truck

"where's your parent's Scott?"

"Mom and I said good bye before she left on the graveyard shift, and my dad's on assignment in a town away from the college so I'll meet up with him there"

"Good, and the girls?"

"Lydia and Alison already drove up last night"

"Well send them our best"

"I will sir" Scott hopped in the driver seat and Malia got in the passenger and the two teens drove off on there way to Hamilton University

**Hamilton University**

Stiles unpacked his things, his dad had offered to help him but Stiles had refused, he told him it would be easier for him to clear his head as he did it.

"Oh Hey"

Stiles turned and saw Scott in the doorway holding a large box "Looks like I'm your new roommate"

Scott offered his hand and Stiles took a moment, but then shook it "Stiles"

"names Scott, Scott Mccall"

"Hey you need a hand?"

Scott smiled "Yeah that'd be great"

The two took a while talking as they unpacked

"So Stiles what you majoring in?"

"Occult and Theology" Stiles said with pride

"Animal Biology, i wanna be a Veterinarian"

"Whoa good for you dude"

Beep

Scott pulled out his phone "Oh sorry man i got a thing, i gotta go...i get top bunk!" He ran out the room

"Yeah buddy wouldn't have it any other way

Stiles looked over at Scott desk and noticed the pictures

Malia, Lydia, Alison

Stiles pulled his phone out and dialed

666

**Lydia-Alison-Malia's Room**

Scott sat back on the pink papasan chair, as the girls were gossiping about the sorority they were thinking about pledging

"So Scott how was your first day?" Alison sat on his lap and kissed him

"It was alright my roommate seems cool, I think you guys like Stiles"

"His name is Stiles!?" Lydia and Malia stifled a laugh and Alison giggled a bit

**Deville and Harting: Law Firm **

Stiles leaned back in the chair waiting, they had broken the deal with him, he couldn't be believe what he had to sacrifice for them to just break there end of the deal

the door opened and Mister Deville came in, "Hello Mister Stilinski, what seems to be the problem?"

"You know what the problem is, the broke our deal"

Deville sat down and placed the file in front of Stiles, "Listen to me carefully boy, i have never and will never break one of my deals ,if you are unhappy we can discuss what you think i did"

"Fine, she's going to my college"

"Oh?...well that was nothing we did, i believe you and Scott both had plans to go to...hmm Hamiliton University for quite some time am i correct?"

"Yes?"

"Well think about it like this, you never were friends with Scott, so while he still had plans to go he would no doubt discuss it with a friend"

"and that friend was Malia?"

"Yes it seems that without you in the picture Scott and her became like family, and him and Peter Hale are even friendly towards each other"

"Wait Peter's alive!?"

"Yes, you see Stiles you must have overlooked a large detail, you see i didn't just rewrite Malia's memories, i rewrote the entire world"

"I know ,you brought back my mom"

"a little bonus, figuring you gave up the girl you love"

"But is she..."

"Importunely the moment in which i remolded Peter and...hmm let's see Emily were already of the supernatural persuasion, so Malia is a werecoyote, but she has never turned, probably not even aware of it"

"and Scott?"

Deville had a devilish smile "Oh Scott is much more interesting"

"He's still a werewolf?"

"He's still a True Alpha"

"What!?...how1?"

"I can rewrite memories, i can rewrite time, but i can never rewrite destiny, and from what my research says, Mccall is destined to be a True Alpha"

"Well that's just perfect, so if i even approach her is that gonna render our deal null en void?'

"No"

**The Hale House**

RING RING

"Hello?" Teddy held the phone

_**"Hello Is Peter There?" **_the voice was dark and sent chills down Teddy's spine

"N...No"

_**"Tell your father I'm coming for his little girl, and I'm gonna enjoy ripping her limb from limb...Goodnight"**_

**Deville and Harting: Law Firm**

"You see Stiles ,frankly I'm rooting for you to get the girl, your more than welcome to try to get her back, and to be quite honest, new reality or not she's still the same Malia"

Stiles couldn't keep the smile off his face, he got up and grabbed his bag

"Oh a word of warning Stiles ,I wouldn't walk alone for a while, things are starting to change and not for the better"

"Uh...yeah thanks"

as soon as he left the room Deville opened his drawer and placed the contract inside, he quickly locked it and then the key vanished in a puff of smoke

He hit the intercom "Marnie get Jetson to back up the files...thank you dear"

**Hamilton University**

The man slowly walked on the campus, not a student in sight, "Yo!"

The man turned as the security guard approached him, "Yo you a parent or something?"

"Or something"

"Look buddy you seemed a little out of it, why don't we all just sit down and we'll…."

The man's arm ripped right through the security guard's chest and ripped out his heart

He sprouted wings and flew off into the night

**(Tomorrow Night, Stiles and Malia will meet and go out on a date ,and the mysterious man will be revealed)**


End file.
